Caller identification, a feature that allows a user to view the information identifying incoming callers, has become an incredibly popular telecommunications feature. Caller identification services are generally available from most local telephone companies. Through the use of a communication device equipped for caller identification (either integrated or through an adjunct unit), the service allows users to see the identity of the calling party before answering a call. The information for each incoming call, typically the name and number of the calling party, is stored in a call log that is locally associated with the communication device.
This service adds tremendous utility for many users, because a user may view callers who have called the user's directory number, hereinafter referred to as the “first” number, by scrolling through the caller identification log for the first number. This task is typically accomplished via a caller identification display on a communication device coupled to a first number or a dedicated caller identification device associated with the first number. Many times, however, a user may wonder if anyone has called the first number while the user is at a remote location, hereinafter referred to as the “second number”. While some callers may leave messages, other callers may not leave a message or may hang up before a voice mail service or answering machine answers the call. The caller identification service is valuable in this situation because the user may see who has called regardless of whether the caller left a message.
Currently, a user can only view the caller identification log for a first number by scrolling through the caller identification log via a communication device associated with the first number or dedicated caller identification device coupled to the second number. Thus, there is no way for a user to view the caller identification log of incoming calls for a first number while the user is at a remote location, i.e., a second number.
Another situation may involve a user wanting to know if any calls have been placed from a first number while the user is at a second number. This request may be desirable, in the event children are left unattended in the home, if the user is curious if any calls have been placed from the home landline telephone. Currently, there is not a mechanism to allow a user to determine if any calls have been placed from a first number while the user is at a second number, and furthermore, to determine to which number any outgoing calls were made.
Furthermore, many times a user may want to know, via a mobile device coupled to the second number while the user is driving a vehicle, if any calls have been placed to or from a first number. In this situation, a request to view the caller identification log for the first number should be capable of being easily and quickly entered into the mobile device, i.e., the second number.
Therefore, there is a need for a convenient way for a user to remotely access caller identification logs for a first number. There is also a need for the user to remotely access caller identification information for incoming calls to the first number and outgoing calls from the first number. Furthermore, there is a need for an implementation of this feature in such a way that the user may indicate such a request easily and without a large amount of keystrokes.